King of the Lab
by seeleybaby
Summary: Booth tries to find a way to become King of the Lab
1. Chapter 1

The whole team was gathered around the Angelator trying to identify the possible murder weapon

The whole team was gathered around the Angelator trying to identify the possible murder weapon.

"Wait, Ange…what if you reverse the handle to the opposite end, and shift…the leather piece…is it possible?"

"Hodgie, sweetie, I think you've figured it out."

"YES, King of the Lab, baby!"

"Um, technically, we're not in the lab, so , you can't be king of this area."

"You're just jealous, Zacky boy…I am king, and you didn't think of it."

"King of the Lab?" Booth asked

"Yeah, it's this childish game between Zack and Hodgins…whoever comes up with the answer first gets to be king, until he is dethroned by the other."

"Chidish, Dr. Saroyan?"

"Oh, um, well, kind of. Sorry."  
"That's okay, besides I still claim Hodgins can't be king of this area."

"Yeah, well, he's sleeping with me, and you better believe I'm the queen in here."

"Ange!"

"What? Come on, Bren, you know it's true."  
"Um…yeah, could we refocus on the case? Thanks, squints."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

Part Two:

Jack, Brennan, Zack and Cam are around Brennan's lab table.

"Is it possible this girl was dead before her arms and legs were bound?"

"Zack, would you care to answer Cam?"

"Yes, thank you. Dr. Saroyan, because of the chafing here on the ankle and wrist bones, it seems to me that this girls tried to break free from the restraints and that would indicate she was bound before death."

'Very good, Zack, I concur."

"What's up, squint squad?"

"Booth, we've identified that this girl was alive when someone tied her hands and feet together."

"Okay, that's a good start…but why the bullet hole to the brain?"

"Well, actually.."  
"Um, Dr. Brennan? If you don't mind, I'll explain this also."  
"Sure, Zack, go ahead."

"Well, Agent Booth, we were able to see that hardly any blood pooled near her skull where the bullet entered. Therefore she was dead for some time before she was shot. This was some sort of distraction."

"Good, Zack."  
"King of the Lab!"

Both Cam and Brennan groaned.

"Good one, Zack."

"Booth, you think this chauvinistic display is funny?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean, it's just harmless guy fun. And besides, maybe I'll be King of the Lab some day."  
"Sorry, Agent Booth, but you're not a scientist, or a doctor, so I don't really see that happeneing."

"We'll see, Zack, we'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

Part Three:

It was 10:00 at night when Booth finally caught up with Brennan for the day. They'd both been busy working and neither had taken a break for most of the day. Booth was counting on this when he showed up at the lab table with a bag of takeout.

"What's up, Bones? Hey…" he charmed, "I brought your favorite!"

"Oh, hey Booth." Brennan quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her lab coat.

"Whoa…Bones, what it is? Are you okay?" Booth caught both of her arms with his hands.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just a little dusty in here is all."

'Dusty? This is a hermetically sealed lab! It's so sterile I'm afraid none of us will ever be able to have children."

"That's not logical, Booth."

" I was just joking… Come on, Bones…look no one else is here…just tell me what it is."

"Oh, Booth, I just…I don't know, this girl hit close to home I guess. I mean, you told me she's an orphan. Usually when we are working a case, there's an urgency to find out the truth because, there's a family waiting to know what happened, you know? Someone desperately wanting to know the truth…and now, with this girl, there's no one, and I guess I was just mourning her loss a little bit."

"Yeah, Bones…yeah. I get it. That's nice. Really nice. And here's the thing. Don't be ashamed of that. It's one of the things I love about you."

"What?"

"Um, yeah, you know. You're smart, and beautiful, and you know, obsessed with the truth, but in a good way…in a way that inspires me to do my job well and see justice served."  
Booth wiped another tear from her face.

"Yeah, okay, thanks, Booth."

"Any time, but you know, if you start crying all the time, I'll never be able to work with you. I mean, that is soooo annoying."  
"Shut up, Booth."

"Why don't you make me, huh?"

Brennan was silent for a moment

"Okay, then."

She shoved Booth back against the lab table and kissed him, running her hands under his t-shirt and shocking him into silence. She leaned to press her body more firmly against him, and they both slipped and fell onto the lab floor.  
"Hey, Bones, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Booth, just…embarrassed/"  
"Well, get used to it, because I'm not done here. Besides, the lab table? Kind of creepy. Now…this lab coat…very cute…very, very cute…but it would be cuter, you know, somewhere over there" he said as he threw it across the lab

Booth kissed her again, took over and proceeded to make all his dreams come true.

The next morning, Angela was the first one to the lab table.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" she squealed.

"What, what is it?" Brennan, Hodgins, Zack, and Cam all rushed to see what was wrong.

On the table was a note from Booth. Four words

KING OF THE LAB

"What? That is not even possible? How can he do that?"

"He can't Zack, not if there weren't any witnesses."

Angela caught the faint blush on Brennan's cheeks.

"Well, Jack, maybe there was a witness."

"A witness for what? Is there a new case?"

"Oh, Agent Booth, we were just commenting on your note. You can't win King of the Lab unless there is a witness to verify your victory. Besides, what could you have possibly done to warrant being King of the Lab?"

"Well, Zack, let's just say I thought of something I was good at and I did it."

"Like, what, shoot somebody?"

"Zack…there are two things I do well, and shooting's the other one."

"Oh my God" Cam groaned.  
"Let's go, Bones." Booth rescued her from further inquiry.

Angela, Cam and Jack laughed as he shuffled her out of the lab.

"Wait, I don't get it."

"Oh, Zack…one day, my man, one day…"


End file.
